


hug u

by janeee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PURE SOFTNESSS, This is pure fluff, i love soonhoon pls save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeee/pseuds/janeee
Summary: it’s just that i saw on tv that, when someone is sad, you should hug them





	hug u

**Author's Note:**

> ok so
> 
> this is based on a WJSN song called Hug U, y'all should totally listen to it while reading. basically, it's just pure fluff because i'm a soft mess for soonhoon. 
> 
> i hope the writing is not tHAt weird, but if it is, i'm really sorry. english is my second langague, and this is just a translation of a fic i wrote in portuguese...
> 
> anyways,, enjoy!

Jihoon, I know you're always saying you don't even like me that much.

 

You usually grumble about how inconsequent I am, how my jokes in inapropriate moments and my sloppy way of handling everything are annoying as hell. You always nag at me when we’re recording our new songs, complaining the hell out of me while making sure to remember me (once and again) of practicing more.

 

“Soonyoung, you’re the best in annoying me.” You roll your eyes. It’s your most recurrent compliment.

 

Woozi-yah, I like to think, in my own private world, that you just strive too much pretending you don’t want me around.

 

I know quite well that even the worst and most disturbing storms give a break from time to time. Sometimes, you get tired of making a rumble every time I’m around you, and ends up giving away your soft drizzles only for me. These are my favorite times of the day, you know?

 

Multiple times, you don’t come back from the studio even in the morning. I know you can be a real workaholic to the point where you forget to eat and even to sleep — I really wish you would take care of yourself. When I buy those orange juice boxes that you like so much, the pills to get you free of your headaches and your favorite sandwiches and take it to you in that cubicle you call _work_ , it’s not my intention to disturb your precious job. When I arrive with my hands full of things to make you feel better, don’t get mad at me that way, please. Don’t scold me so much for making you eat everything. You always end up coming back home with me, anyways. Why hold yourself back so much, then?

 

“I need to work, Soonyoung.”

 

“You need to be healthy” I reply, using the sandwich’s package to clean the ketchup on the corner of your mouth while you look at me with something that looks like tenderness in your eyes. Maybe it’s just tiredness, but I hold that look in my chest, hoping that you feel all the things I feel, too. “The rest will be fine if you just eat well and sleep every day, Woozi-yah.”

 

When you come home late from the company, don’t try to push me away. I know you’re tired and a little disappointed with life, but take a shower, eat some of the dinner I saved for you and stay with me a little bit more. Going to sleep upset is no good for anyone, Jihoon-ah.

 

“What happened?” I ask, trying to get you out of all that stagnation. I just want you to feel better. “Why do you look so serious?”

 

I want to know what’s bothering you today. It’s okay being a little down sometimes, but, if you’re having a hard time, then talk to me. Seeing you like that makes me so sad, and I just want you to know that I’ll be here whenever you need to relieve the weight life puts on your shoulders.

 

“Soonyoung, your fingers are cold.” You complain, sleepy, while I outline the soft, round traces of your pretty face with my hands. Sometimes you don’t even look _real_ , so I have to make sure you’re actually here. You ‘re real, and I’m grateful for that.

 

Don’t worry if you’re feeling down lately. Life isn’t made of endless happy days, and I know you’ll be fine soon. Is your light so bright that even you were blinded by it, Woozi? Maybe you can’t see what’s so special about you, but I’d be more than happy to list all the amazing things about you. Your pink hair, your warm laugh, your sweet voice, your genius mind. You’re a true angel, and I feel very blessed just to be in your presence.

 

If I get close to you, don’t move away so quickly. It’s just that I saw on TV that, when someone is sad, you should hug them. Looks like a lie, doesn’t it? You laughed softly when I told you that, but the truth is—it works. If you let me, I can prove you.

 

“This isn’t an excuse so I can let you hug me, Soonyoung?” You asked me, and I barely listened, because I could just admire how cute you were in that oversized sweater that you stole from me.

 

“I swear it isn’t!” I answered, pretending to be offended. “If it was like that, then I would say that _kisses_ are effective against sad days,.”

 

You were reading last week’s newspaper for some reason, but soon enough your eyes went up to me, and you asked, in that cynical tone of yours:

 

“Aren’t they?”

 

At the end of that day, we ended up finding out that kisses were quit’e useful to forget about your problems as well. But I want you to feel better, and kisses seem useless in this matter, even though they can be very lovely too. I can resist to some moments of desires if it’s to make you smile for a whole week, and not for short moments.

 

Jihoon, stop acting with so much shyness. You just have to come here, hug me tight and soon enough you’ll feel better. Don’t be shy and let me hug you too, uh? I swear I won’t tell the hyungs like I did that time when you let me kiss you on the New Year (all night long, until the fireworks stopped). You can choose to stay in my arms for 15 seconds or for the rest of the night—cuddle seems like a great idea, don’t you think?

 

When I’m with my arms wide open, ready to hug you, it won’t hurt if you just let me wrap them around you.

 

Sometimes you refuse to be helped. But, Jihoon, alcohol is not good for your body, you know? It’s just so bad, and I hope you understand that I worry too much about you to let you ravish those beers from Seungcheol  and lock yourself in a random room, to get drunk and forget about how sad you are.

 

“Jihoon-ah, let’s go back home.” I asked, pulling you slowly by the hand while helping you to get on your feet.

 

“Everything’s a mess, Soonyoung.” You mumble, and I’m not sure if you were referring to the mess of papers in your desk or the mess of thoughts in your head. “Everything...  a mess.”

 

I know it must be hard. We could go somewhere, eat some good food or watch a crappy movie, hoping that it’d ease the worries in your head. But we’re always so busy, and the weekend looks so far away. A hug, however, can be short or last a long time, can be tight or a little loose—and, as long as it’s sincere, it’s enough to make you smile the whole day.

 

“Let me hug you.”

 

“I’m fine, Soonyoung. Get back to sleep.”

 

Jihoon, don’t let your heart be so sad in this cold and boring night. If you want someone to lean on, why do you choose to hold it in when you could be here, in my arms, falling asleep without thinking of anything painful? I could make you _cafuné_ and listen to all of your concerns.

 

Don’t hold yourself back so much. Let me hug you thight and you’ll feel better. Just come here, to the place in my heart that belongs only to you, where you can be safe and calm. Maybe you don’t understand, or pretend not to notice, but there’s nothing in this world I want so sorely like I want to make you feel better. Like I want to just hold you close, to _hug you_. I’m always waiting for you with my arms wide open, expecting for you to come, showing one of those rare smiles of yours only for me...

 

And let me hug you.

 

Like now. With your warm, soft hands in my neck and my arms wrapped tightly around your waist because I don’t want to let you go for anything in this world. Did I ever tell you that your hair smells like fennel? Did I ever tell that I absolutely love it? You’re so delicate and at the same time so tempestuous, and I want you to believe me when I try to confess that I love even your little flaws.

 

“Soonyoung?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

You move away a little. I’m scared for a second, because your mood tends to oscillate, and maybe you could push me and say (lie) that everything’s fine already. That you don’t need hugs anymore. Or maybe that you don’t need _me_.

 

However, with a dictatorial tone that I’m already used to, you announce:

 

“We’re gonna cuddle tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cafuné: i couldn't find the right word at english... basically, in portuguese, it means to slowly run your fingers along your lover's hair in a caring/fond way :) 
> 
> was that TOO lame?? oh wow sorry i just . love soonhoon pretty much and i also love hugs and soft things sorry 
> 
> if you guys liked it, let me know! maybe i could translate more of my fics if there was someone to read them in english so kjfdkfjdkfj yep let me know
> 
> tchau tchau!


End file.
